1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright bike, and more particularly to an upright bike with a pull training function.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A conventional upright bike in accordance with the prior art is a widely used indoor exercise device for simulating the motions of riding a bicycle and providing exercise effect. The upright bike is a very historic exercise device. Consequently, all the manufacturers rack their brains for providing additional functions to the conventional upright bikes for promoting entertainment, exercise effect or reducing manufacturing cost.
It is a serious problem of the conventional upright bike is only to provide exercise effect to the user's feet. However, the conventional upright bike manufacturers are anxious to provide an altered upright bike has a structure that is too complicated and expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional upright bike.